Eight Deadly Presents
by Fruity Salad
Summary: Love can turn into a dangerous obsession


Eight Deadly Presents

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

* * *

_It all started with white roses…_

15 year old Yuuri Shibuya was running…

Running…

And running for his life.

He kept on his pace, and found himself slightly bumping on a tree trunk, breathing heavily in despair.

He was plain, he knew that, he wasn't ugly, but he knew he was no stand out either…

And yet…

" Yuuri…! Where are you!? It's time for dinner! "

Yuuri shuddered as he heard the voice, instead of turning around, he kept running.

* * *

_Then it became a basket of white roses…_

" Shibuya, you have another present? " Ken Murata, his best friend for years snickered.

Yuuri ruffled his black hair. " I don't know who is it from, the roses increased all of a sudden, I wanted to thank the person who does this, but there was no name. "

Murata sighed. " At least, you had an admirer, what I would give to have one. "

The double black smiled. Though something in his gut was telling him that his admirer is up to no good.

Yuuri shrugged it off though.

* * *

_Then the roses changed from white to yellow…_

" Yuu chan? "

Yuuri then turned around to stare at his mother, a smile gracing her lips.

" Yuu chan, you have such a sweet admirer! Look at all of this basket of yellow roses! " Miko gushed as she held baskets of yellow roses in her arms. " And it smelled really good too! "

Miko kept on twirling around, not noticing her son's disbelief.

Yuuri felt his heart pound. It was flattering to receive flowers, but as the days pass by, the amount of it had increased, a lot.

* * *

_Then the yellow roses turned to peach…this time, love letters are also included…_

_I love you…from the moment you saved me… how I wish you would stay with me… forever and ever…_

" Shibuya, I don't think this is healthy anymore. " Ken told him, alarmed.

It was late at night, they just finished baseball practice, and while getting stuff from the storage, one of his team mates found a basket of peach roses with envelopes stuck in them. The basket was addressed to Yuuri of course. And Yuuri can't help but shudder.

His locker was overflowing with roses as well, and the letters… the letters contained sweet, innocent messages of love at first, but as the days go by, the sweet, lovely messages is turning into obsession.

" I don't know, Murata. " Yuuri confessed as he took the basket of roses, with the letters and dumped it on the nearest dustbin. " My brother had contacted the school, and the police, but they cannot find the person who is doing this. I'm also scared for my family you know, this so called admirer even sends roses to my house. "

Murata stared at his friend in pity. " Shibuya, I beg you, be on your guard. This so called admirer seemed to be so obsessed with you. "

Yuuri sighed. " I'm trying my best. "

* * *

_Peach roses then turned to baby pink roses…_

" Wolfram von Bielefelt is at it again! "

Yuuri was fixing his bag when he heard the girls in his class giggle in delight.

" He's just so beautiful! Such an angelic face! "

" Especially when he played the concubine in the Japanese play earlier! I could've sworn no geisha can be as beautiful as that!"

Yuuri zipped up his bag. He heard about Wolfram von Bielefelt. He was the new student that became an instant popular sensation the moment he stepped into their school.

Yuuri admits he was beautiful, blonde and green eyed and has the features of an angel, he found out that he was rich too, but the blonde bishonen can be a bit of a hot head and emotional. He snubbed people and commanded his posse as if they were slaves.

One time, during camping, the blonde got lost and Yuuri found him with an injured leg, of course, being the good hearted kid that he is, he carried Wolfram on his back, despite the blonde's protest, and he walked back to the main campsite with Wolfram weighing in on his back, a long travel though, but Yuuri was able to do it despite the hard and long road. Teachers where glad that they are safe though, the blonde just stared at Yuuri when he put him gently on one of the beds, and Yuuri just excused himself. He knew that someone like Wolfram was too princely enough to thank anyone, so he just turned back and left Wolfram to the medics.

He didn't know that it will left an impact… an impact that he never expected.

* * *

_The baby pink roses turned into fuscia roses…_

" Von Bielefelt is staring at you. " Murata pointed out.

" He's not looking at me, he must be looking at others. " Yuuri shrugged off.

" But Shibuya, he always does, I even saw him watching our practice sessions. " His friend stated. " You think he wants something from you? He probably wants to thank you for saving him back then. "

" He's too proud to thank anyone. " Yuuri replied as he wiped the bat with a rag. He had to admit, being stared at by the prettiest boy in school unnerved him. But when he tries to stare back, the blonde looks away while he blushed.

Coincidentally, it was also the start of him receiving the roses.

* * *

_And the Fuscia roses turned into bright, passionate red…_

Ignoring his admirer, Yuuri decided to humor Murata's old female classmate, Miyuki. Miyuki asked him out, and he'd be damned if he let the chance slip from his fingers. Miyuki has straight, black hair and purple, round eyes. She's sweet and polite and his family loves her. She's the epitome of an ideal, Japanese girlfriend.

But the roses changed color and the love letters became violent.

But the double black ignored it and Yuuri kept on dating Miyuki. It seemed to bring bad luck though, because Yuuri always saw their baseball stuff rigged and destroyed, baseball mitts were torn, the balls were scattered on the ground, the bats were broken into halves. And the stock room were vandalized.

The school did a wide search for the culprit, so Yuuri and his team had to postpone their baseball practices.

To add more insult to the injury, Miyuki told him that she felt like she was being followed, and that someone was staring hatefully at her.

Yuuri just told her to ignore it, but scared for his girlfriend's safety, he then decided to walk her home as much as possible.

* * *

_The love letters became hateful, demanding, and full of jealousy._

Yuuri just threw the roses and the letters at the garbage every time he sees them in his locker. He changed his locker but the damn stalker is still on his tail!

Everything seemed to crash on him. His family became paranoid, Miyuki got hospitalized because she got shot by some hitman, the police is getting tired of them calling their station, and he got suspended in playing baseball because he was suspected of destroying the stock room.

He slumped on the nearest bench, he was counting the people on his head, of who could have done this to him. As far as Yuuri and his family, as well as the school was concerned, he was a good person. He never spoke ill of anybody and he was nice and polite to everyone. Who could have been so hateful as to do this to him?

* * *

_Then the rose presents changed to small, knitted dolls of Yuuri's image… _

" Shibuya, are you alright? " Murata asked worriedly.

" No, I'm trying to hang on. " Yuuri complained as he bent his head and put his arms over it. " I don't know what's going on, Murata. I didn't know why this is happening to me. My parents are trying to hold on, Miyuki's parents told me to break up with her because they believed it was my fault she got shot, and the school still suspects me of destroying the stock room, and people are now avoiding me because they think I'm a harbinger of death. "

Murata put a hand on his shoulder. " Have faith, Shibuya, sooner or later, the school or the police will catch whoever is doing this to you. "

" I hope so, Ken, I truly hope so. "

* * *

_The knitted dolls started to have pictures of him and his everyday habits…_

It was official, his parents forbade him to go to school anymore.

His father started to process papers of their transfer to US. His family deemed that in order for this nightmare to stop is for them to migrate to another country.

So as a result, Yuuri was then forbidden to go to school, and instead, just pack his belongings and wait until their visa arrive.

But then…

Murata texted him, said he and his team wanted to throw a farewell party for him at his house.

He wanted to come of course, so after assuring his mom countless of times that he'll be fine, he then went off…

Little did he know it will be the last time he will see her.

* * *

Yuuri was waiting for the bus when a red, Lamborghini stopped in front of him.

The window rolled down and showed a person that Yuuri did not expect to see.

" Need a lift? " Wolfram asked.

Yuuri blinked.

" Hey, I'm passing Murata's house on the way, so it's no problem. " The blonde said.

Yuuri was having second thoughts, but then, what's the harm in going with the pretty boy? He can save money and he can arrive faster.

" Alright. " The double black replied as he opened the car door and got in.

Wolfram's green eyes sparkled in delight.

Yuuri then put on his seatbelt. He shook his head as he leaned on the car seat.

" Tired? " Wolfram asked as he pressed some buttons in front of him.

" Yeah. "

" Take a nap. I'll wake you up when we reached Murata's house. "

Yuuri nodded as he found himself falling asleep. The smell of Wolfram's car had a very familiar, yet soothing rose scent…

* * *

When he woke up, he found himself and Wolfram in some dark forest.

Yuuri blinked as he did so. " Where are we? This isn't the subdivision where Murata lives! "

The blonde ignored his question and instead stared at him.

" Von Bielefelt? Where are we? " Yuuri asked again, this time, annoyed.

" Yuuri, do you find me attractive? " Wolfram asked instead.

Yuuri stared at him in disbelief. " What kind of question is that? Look von Bielefelt, just turn around and drop me off to the nearest bus stop if you aren't unable to pass Murata's house, I can take it from there. "

Yuuri shuddered as he felt a warm hand covering his own, and felt his chin being raised.

" I love you, Yuuri, what is it with that girl that had you attracted? " Wolfram interrogated in a jealous voice.

" You're not making any sense! " The double black hollered as he released himself from the strange blonde. " Look, please just let me go, and I'll forget that this happened - "

Yuuri widened his black eyes as he felt a gun pointed at his head.

" Get out of here and I'll shoot you. " The blonde warned.

Yuuri crawled back and he gulped.

A smile crept on Wolfram's lips. " Good boy. Now stay here, I'm going to make our dinner. " He said as he stepped out of the car. " And don't try to escape, sweetheart. This forest is owned by my family, I can find you wherever you go. " He added as he closed the car door.

The moment he was out of sight, Yuuri tried to open the car, when it didn't work, he felt for his pocket, cursing when he found that his cellphone is not in any of his pockets.

His heart started to pound, he rummaged further in the car, as he was looking at the pockets on the backseat, a shiver run down his spine.

The said pockets contained pictures of him. Pictures of his daily activities, random ones. As he rummaged further, he saw knitted dolls of him, and receipts of roses stuck in the cabinet.

Yuuri clamped his mouth as his mind went into a terrifying conclusion.

Wasting no time, he went back to the front seat and kicked the car door, it didn't budge, but Yuuri has a strong stamina, with a few kicks, he managed to forcefully open the car door and ran away into oblivion.

* * *

Which ended up in his current state.

It was now sunset, and no matter where Yuuri ran, he never seemed to find an exit.

He slumped behind a huge tree trunk. Why did this have to happen?

What made that pretty boy so obsessed with him? He didn't do anything wrong to him, he didn't even pay attention to him at school, sure he did save him, but that does warrant an unhealthy obsession and a mistake affection on Wolfram's part?

" Yuuuurrrriiiii! Come out now! The salmon and garlic bread will get cold! Hurry up! "

Yuuri stubbornly held himself behind the tree. The air is getting cold, and the skies starting to turn dark, but the double black refused to accept his fate, no way.

" Come on, Yuuri, I even prepared some s'mores and hot chocolate! Come out, now! " Yuuri heard Wolfram call out impatiently.

Slowly, Yuuri stood up, he then went back to running again.

He ran and ran that is until…

" Found you! " Wolfram howled in delight ads he immediately took Yuuri's hand.

" Let go of me! Why are you doing this!? " Yuuri shrieked back as he tried to release himself from him.

Before he can utter another word, Wolfram faced him, and to Yuuri's surprise, a swift, strong punch hoist his abdomen.

Yuuri fell on the ground, clutching his tummy in pain. Shit, for a pretty boy, that blonde can hit hard.

Wolfram looked over him and smiled. " I told you be a good boy, didn't I? "

" You psychotic - "

Another punch on his tummy again, and Yuuri found his sight blackening out.

Wolfram watched as his obsession slowly go unconscious.

He caressed Yuuri's smooth cheek, then raised his head and gave him a long, deep kiss.

" It's your fault… " The blonde said as he hugged the boy in his arms.

" You made me fall for you very hard. "

* * *

Slowly, Yuuri opened his eyes, and found himself looking at a wooden ceiling.

He roamed his eyes, to his horror, he found himself naked, and he his arms and ankles where bound on a bed.

He tried to release himself, but the more he moved the tighter the ropes clung to his skin.

The door opened and he saw Wolfram. Wolfram, who was now wearing a crimson kimono with golden blossoms printed on it and was secured with a green obi. It was secured loosely though, because Yuuri can see his pale shoulders and his milky legs that ended in white ankle length shock.

Half of his blonde hair was secured to the left side with a red, glass flower hair clip. Yuuri had to admit he looked good… and feminine, and brought out his lovely, emerald eyes.

" Like what you see? " Wolfram asked seductively as he sat on the side of the bed.

It then dawned on Yuuri as to why he was here.

" What do you want from me? " Yuuri asked angrily as he hugged on his bonds. " Why did you do this, what did I do to you for you to harass me! "

Wolfram's eyes sharpened. " Harassed you!? All I did was give you presents to show my love for you, and you dare call that harassment!? "

" You made family and friends paranoid, you made the school suspect me, and you hurt my girlfriend Miyuki, if that's not harassment, I don't know what is! "

Yuuri felt a strong slap on his left cheek as he ended his sentence.

" Don't… you ever dare say her name in front of me ever again, you hear me!? " Wolfram growled as he clamped on Yuuri's neck. " You belong to me now, you're mine. As for what I did, guilty as charged, yes, but I did that to please your family, as for the destroyed stock room and that who're getting shot, well it's your fault for dating that hussy and making me jealous, so you have no one to blame but yourself! "

" But why? " Yuuri questioned.

With his other hand, Wolfram caressed Yuuri's pained cheek. " I told you earlier didn't I, I love you. "

" I saved you because you were injured, that doesn't count as love…"

" It does to me! " Wolfram thundered. " No one had ever been so kind to me, my posse only wanted me because of my money and looks, my family never paid attention to me, and no one wants to be with me because of my bratty attitude, but you're different… " He said as his voice softened. " I owe you my life, you carried me all through that hard roads, you made sure I'm fine even though I complained a lot…and then…you never expected something in return… I'll never forget that. "

" Look von Bielefelt… "

" Wolfram. Call me by that. "

Yuuri looked to the side. " I think you're just confused, please - "

" I'm not confused! I know what I feel! " Wolfram growled as he took Yuuri's chin. " I wanted you after that, I wanted you so bad, I thought I have given enough clues for you to realize my affection for you, but no, you ignored my affections and had to date that hussy! "

" Von Bielefelt…"

" I said call me Wolfram! "

" Wolfram. " Yuuri said gently as he tried to reason out and plead for his life. " Please, just let me go, I appreciate what you did, and I'm sorry if I hurt you badly, but if you release me now, I give you my word that I will find someone better for you and I will not tell this incident to anyone, alright? "

The pretty boy glared at him. " I'm not stupid, you're trying to escape. Am I that ugly to you? "

" I never said that. I find you extremely attractive, in fact. "

A slow smile crept on Wolfram's lips. " Then you can fall for me. "

" What!? I would never - "

Yuuri was stopped when he felt lips crashing unto his. The lips were forceful. And when Yuuri gasped, the tongue inside the invading lips entered his and explored his mouth.

Not wanting to give up, Yuuri extending his mouth, making sure his teeth touched the foreign lips, he bit at it, hard.

This of course, caused Wolfram to release him. A string of blood flowed on the right corner of his lips.

Instead of getting angry, Wolfram smiled.

" That's the first love bite that I received. " The blonde said as he hopped on the bed and straddled Yuuri.

" W…what are you g- going to d-do? " Yuuri asked on a shaking manner, for the first time in his life, he really felt scared and helpless.

" Shhh… don't worry, I'll just love you… " Wolfram whispered on his ear. " All through the night. " He added as he lowered his robes to his navel and raised the hems of his kimono to show his legs. " I'll make you feel better… later on, I promise. "

Yuuri screamed hysterically.

* * *

" Are you sure you'll be fine staying alone for the weekend, Wolfie dearie? "

Wolfram put the newspaper down and smiled at his mother. " I'll be fine mother. "

Lady Celi then kissed her son's cheek. " I'll call you as often as I can. " She said as she gave him one last hug before she took her purse and went out of the door.

The blonde then stood up, and when he saw their butler, Dacascos, he called to him.

" Yes, sir? " The bald butler asked.

" I'll be in my room if you need me, but don't disturb me for unnecessary things. " Wolfram ordered strictly.

" Of course sir. " Dacascos replied as he watched his master go upstairs.

He then noticed the newspaper lying on the coffee table, he was about to call his master for leaving it, but the blonde is already out of sight.

Dacascos sighed, put of curiosity, he read the front page.

" _Yuuri Shibuya, 15 years old of Shin Makoku High School had been missing for a month, family and friends have been calling and pleading to the public to direct them about his whereabouts…"_

Dacascos stopped reading as he shook his head.

Sometimes life is so wretched.

* * *

Wolfram closed the door in his room. He then went to his bookshelf, bent a blue book in the middle shelf and watched as the bookshelf pressed backwards and turned to the side.

Inside was a plain white room, with a comfortable bed on the center and a large plasma tv across it.

But the blonde wasn't interested in the room, he was interested at the naked person lying at the center of his bed.

Smiling, he sat on the side and caressed the hair of his now dark lover.

" You're still famous, love…" He said as he kissed his forehead. " Yet they don't understand how much I needed you… with me. "

" Mmmph! "

Wolfram smiled as he kissed the covered lips of the boy that he loves.

" In two months, we'll be leaving, and in two months, you'll assume a new identity…" The blonde trailed as he continued to caress Yuuri's hair.

" You'll be known as Nathan Daidouji in two months time. All your papers will be made for your new identity. "

Yuuri just glared at him.

" Don't be like that, love, you'll love living with me. " Wolfram reasoned as he hopped on the bed and sat on Yuuri's lap.

He smirked as he leaned on Yuuri. " We'll meet some doctors, and you will be conditioned. It's going to be painful, but bear with it, okay? Bear with it and we'll live happily as a couple. "

" M…mmph! "

" Yes…" Wolfram uttered as he unbuttoned his shirt. " We'll be happy together, you and me, forever and ever. "

* * *

10 years later.

" Welcome home Papa! "

Nathan smiled as he stretched out his arms and grabbed the twin boys who are three years of age coming towards him.

" Gotcha! " He said as he pulled them towards him and kissed their black heads. " Have you been good boys? " He asked as he stared at their green eyes.

" Yup! We made sure to help daddy all the way! "

" Welcome home, sweetheart. "

Nathan put his children down and smiled at his spouse of ten years, Wolfram von Bielefelt.

The double black then grinned at his children as he rummaged his luggage and took out two blue paper bags and handed it to the boys. " These presents are for you, now go to the living room and play. "

The two boys giggled in delight as they greedily took the bags and scampered away.

" You're wearing a red kimono again. " Nathan said as he stepped towards the blonde and grabbed his waist, which is now sporting a semi round belly.

" You told me I look good in it. " Wolfram said as he put his arms on his double black's neck. " How was work? "

" Good, but something strange happened while I was in US. " Nathan said as he caressed the blonde's pregnant belly. " Earlier, one of our business associate, Shori Shibuya barricaded me and started calling me _Yuuri_. I've never heard of him or why, but I told him I'm Nathan Daidouji and that he must've confused me for someone else. "

Nathan felt his spouse shudder in return.

" Wolf, love? Are you alright? " Nathan asked.

Wolfram smiled as he kissed his husband. " I'm fine, I just got a little bit dizzy. "

" I didn't squeeze you hard, did I? Sorry, Wolf, I just missed you so much. " Nathan apologized.

" No, no… you're good. " Wolfram smiled. " Nathan, would you mind getting the basket of cranberry muffins for me? They're in the workroom, I forgot to get them because I was munching on them while working. "

Nathan hesitantly released him, but complied after giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Wolfram then leaned on the counter to cradle his upcoming headache when suddenly, the tv in the dinning room boomed with news.

" _15 year old Yuuri Shibuya, who was presumed missing for ten years have now suspected to be found, his brother, Shori Shibuya had alerted the police about - "_

Wolfram turned off the television in a mad haste and breathed.

No… he would not allow that to happen. He fought for Yuuri, now Nathan to be with him, he would not allow anyone to take him from him. Ever.

Straightening his back, he then went to a secret compartment behind the fridge. He took a bottle of unlabeled medicine bottle, he then took a bottle of orange juice in the fridge and pour it on the glass.

Taking a few caplets, he then crushed it and added it to the juice, stirring it, making sure it dissolved, afterwards, he swiftly kept the medicine bottle out of sight.

" Wolfram, here are the cranberry muffins. " Nathan said as he put the basket of muffins on the counter.

" Good hubby. " Wolfram said as he kissed him. " Now a reward. " He said as he handed him the glass of orange juice.

" Thanks. " Nathan said as he drank on it.

Wolfram smiled as he watched him finish the glass.

" Now how about I give you a massage? " Wolfram suggested as he pulled Nathan. " Your muscles must be sore. "

" Mmm… I needed that. What that Shibuya guy said still bothers me though. "

" Forget about it and just spend your time with me. " Wolfram said seductively.

Nathan grinned. " Missed me so much? "

" I do… "

Nathan hugged him. " You know I'll always come back to you. Especially now that your company made it possible for males to get pregnant. Seriously, you became so perfect I can never let you go. I love you so much, Wolf. "

" I love you too. But as much as you flatter me with love, my body is craving for something else. "

" Such as? "

" Your presence…" Wolfram said shyly.

Nathan chuckled as he carried his spouse bridal style upstairs.

When they reached upstairs, Wolfram fished a black rose from the cabinet and put it on the vase.

" You love black roses, don't you? " Nathan observed as he took of his shirt.

" It reminds me of you… your hair and your eyes, as black as this rose, also I love what it meant. "

" And that is? "

" Eternal love… " Wolfram said as he kissed his spouse deeply and passionately.

_I love you…from the moment you saved me… how I wish you would stay with me… forever and ever…_

* * *

Please review!

Thanks for reading!

Kind of Wolfram's version of his own beautiful nightmare though…


End file.
